


Her Turn to be the Knight

by MsMaryMack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaryMack/pseuds/MsMaryMack
Summary: A misunderstanding and a picture induced memory give Clarke the courage to finally act on her feelings towards our favorite knight.





	Her Turn to be the Knight

Author’s Note: Okay, so let just pretend that everyone is the same age in this. Backstory: the gang has just all finished their senior year. Let’s say Octavia is a year or two behind the others. Okay lets go!

She’d run. Why, oh why had she run? After three years of admitting her feelings to herself and waiting on him to see her as more than just the friend that he’s had since they were eight, she’d run away and blown her chance to be with him. Not once in the countless amount of times she’d pictured that particular moment happening had she ever run away. What happened to being swept up into his arms and being carried away into happily ever after? _Nine years of friendship most likely flushed down the drain now girly, might as well accept it._

“I’m such an idiot.” Clarke whispered to herself. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. 

She could still hear the party going on from the upstairs bedroom she had holed herself into. This was supposed to be the last big blowout of the year before summer vacation truly started. Finals were over, seniors were scheduled to receive their diplomas in two days, and the current juniors were already stepping into their new roles as kings and queens of the castle. The party was like no other Clarke had been invited to before. She was positive that every member of the current senior and junior class was in attendance, with a few sophomores slipping their way into the crowd. How else would Octavia have gotten in? There were most likely, most definitely, at least two bowls of spiked punch and every bowl of chips was empty by the end of the first hour.  


Clarke took a moment to look around the room she’d randomly chosen as her temporary sanctuary. She recognized it as a room she’d only been in once before. Everything looked mostly the same as it had when her study group had used it as their gathering place. The bed against the far wall was haphazardly made and laundry was hanging over the edge of the hamper in the corner. _ Seriously Murphy? You throw a party that half the school is attending, and you couldn’t at least tidy up a little? _

Clarke noticed Murphy had a corkboard over his desk with a few pictures pinned to it. On closer inspection she recognized herself in more than one. Photos of their friend group throughout the years were staring back at her. Class trips, weekend hangouts, the random in-class selfie. _ Who even prints these out anymore? _ She chuckled a little to herself until one in particular caught her eye. The Renaissance Festival. Their group had gone two years ago. In the picture Clarke saw herself with Murphy on one side of her and Him on the other. She remembered purchasing the princess cone hat and that He had bought the knight helmet. The picture had been taken whilst He had been dramatically acting out his plans of rescuing the damsel, herself, in a great act of heroism. Clarke looked at her smiling, laughing face and remembered how badly she wished He had been serious. _ I blew it, it’ll never happen now._

She focused on getting her breathing back to normal and walked over to the bedroom window to see the party going on in the backyard. Friends she’d known since elementary school were dancing and laughing together. Letting loose and taking in the freedom that came with the school year being over. A few of the friends she’d been hanging out with were still standing where she had left them. As if she could feel the eyes on her, Raven looked up at the window Clarke was standing in. Their eyes met and the silent conversation of, _ ‘you okay?’ and ‘yeah, I think so,’ _ was over within a minute. Looking back around, Clarke smiled, and a small laugh escaped her when she witnessed Murphy trick Jasper into jumping into the pool.  
She was starting to feel like herself again when a tentative knock sounded on the bedroom door. Clarke froze for a brief moment then steadied herself for the conversation that she knew was about to happen. 

“It’s open.” She called out just loud enough to hear over the music blasting throughout the house. 

The door clicked open and then there he was. He slowly entered the room, hesitation on his normally confident features. He closed the door softly and walked to edge of the bed, just enough to be in the room comfortably but still giving her ample amount of space. 

“Hey.” The uncertainty in his voice was like another knife constantly stabbing into her. She’d put that there. Him feeling uncomfortable was her fault. 

“Hey.” Her voice just as shaky and uncertain as his had been. 

Clarke took a moment to really look at him. His shoulders were hunched, and his hands were shoved tensely into the front pockets of his jeans. The brown eyes that she normally found herself lost in were looking at her questioningly and his curly brown hair was more disheveled than usual as if he had been constantly running his hands through it. With the silence killing her Clarke took a breath to finally talk to him about what happened. 

“Bellamy I—” 

“Clarke, I’m sor—”

They both smiled and laughed softy. 

“Sorry, you go.” Bellamy stated with a soft smile.

Clarke bit her lip for a brief moment before she began to speak. “Bellamy, I’m so sorry I took off like that.”

“No, it’s really okay,” he was quick to reassure her, “I shouldn’t have done that. I just got too caught up into the moment.” 

Clarke watched as Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. A sign that she knew from years of friendship to be nervousness. “We were just laughing about that song having been played and remembering it from Jaspers birthday party back in fourth grade. I was just listening to you laugh and watching you act more carefree than you have in weeks. I don’t know what came over me. I’m so sorry I made you uncomfortable.” 

Clarke was taken back. He thought _ he’d _ ruined things? She was the one that had stupidly run away. Wait. What did this mean? _ ‘Had he wanted to kiss me?’ _ She thought to herself. A small flare of hope started building itself up in her chest. _ Only one way to find out. _

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable Bell.” She smiled softly to make sure he knew she was telling the truth. “In all honestly I just wasn’t expecting that from you. It took me by surprise.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke for a moment before stepping closer with a smile. “Was it really all that much of a surprise?” He stopped walking once he was roughly two feet away from her. He was still giving her space while informing her that he wanted to be near her, but the next move was her call. “Clarke, there’s no way you haven’t noticed how I feel about you. We’ve known each other for nine years.” 

Confusion must have been clearly written across Clarke face because Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and he started to shake his head in disbelief. “Are you seriously telling me that you’ve had no idea that I’ve liked you since junior high?” 

Clarke felt her eyes go wide and her jaw drop slightly._ Junior high? That was four years ago! _ Bellamy just continued to look at her, hoping she would accept this for what it was; the truth.  
“Clarke, everyone has been telling me for years that I should just act on my feelings. That you wouldn’t even be surprised because apparently I’ve been as obvious as a duck pretending to be a squirrel.”

“Bellamy, I’m so sorry,” she stated laughing, “I had no idea you felt that way.” _ Is this really happening? Does really feel the same way? _

Seeing the uncertainty reappear on Bellamy’s face Clarke decided enough was enough. _ Maybe I can be the brave knight this time. _ She walked the short distance to stand in front of her long-time friend. Smiling Clarke took Bellamy’s face in both of her hands and placed a small, brief kiss on his lips. She pulled back with a timid smile and took one of her hands and laced her fingers through one of Bellamy’s own and started leading him back out of the room.

“Come on,” she said, and the smile on her face was infectious. “We’d better get back downstairs before they send search and rescue after us.”

They definitely needed to have a real talk in the near future, but why waste a perfectly good party? Besides, Jasper had only been tricked into jumping into the pool once so far, the night was still young.

Ending Note: Thank you for reading this! This is my first story posted so any feedback would be appriciated! 

Ms.Mary.Mack


End file.
